dreamworksfandomcom-20200223-history
Mr. Tweedy
'''Willard Tweedy' is the (former) secondary antagonist of Chicken Run. He is Mrs. Tweedy's ex-husband and former henchman. Mr. Tweedy was going around the chicken farm and when the Dogs spotted Ginger, when she was trap, then Mrs. Tweedy asks Mr. Tweedy why Ginger is outside the fence and Mr. Tweedy puts Ginger in the coal bin, but not before swearing revenge on her for making him look bad. In the next morning, Mr. Tweedy opens the bin-door to let ginger out and march to the gate. Biography Background Not much is known about Mr. Tweedy's background. It is however revealed that his family has been in the chicken egg farming industry for generations, his family tree stretching back as far as his great grandfather's days. In Chicken Run In Chicken Run, Mr. Tweedy is the husband of Mrs. Tweedy and one of the two owners of the chicken farm on which the story takes place. Despite him being the one who technically owns the farm (seeing as how his father once owned it before him), Mr. Tweedy strictly obeys to his wife's commands and rules. His usually seen patrolling the farm looking for any escaped chickens along with his dogs and a shotgun slung over his shoulder, but is also frequently seen alongside his wife. Personality Tweedy is bumbling, ill-tempered and dominated by his wife, Melisha Tweedy whom he is in terror of due to her verbal abuse and sometimes physical outrages against her husband. There is certainly no love lost between the two of them; Mrs Tweedy treats him more as if a servant than an equal partner and repeatedly undermines his self-worth and Tweedy did not appear overtly saddened upon her death. Whilst he is generally absent-minded and dull, Tweedy is rather "simple, not stupid" instead of outwardly dumb. It was this lack of wits that allowed him to understand that the chickens were actually very plotting and organised whereas his more intelligent wife disregarded them as "the stupidest creatures on this planet". Tweedy appears to have more mechanical skills as he was able to rebuild the pie machine himself, albeit with some complications initially. He appears to have a genuine dislike for the chickens he farms as he shouted aggressively towards the onlooking hens after he trapped Ginger in a coal bin, similar to a prison warden demoralising his inmates who attempted an escape. He has a special contempt towards Ginger, the leader of the flock as she repeatedly embarrassed him in front of his wife. This grudge was evident when he vengefully chose her to demonstrate the pie machine, claiming "I've got a score to settle with you". Appearance He is a slender man and he wears a green shirt and pants, a brown vest, yellow dress shirt and blue scarf around his neck. He also has a hat and black boots. Trivia *Mr. Tweedy is the first DreamWorks character to start as an antagonist and cause the death or defeat of the main antagonist. Dragon would also start off as an antagonist and devour Lord Farquaad in Shrek, and would later also cause the death of Prince Charming in Shrek The Third. King Harold was the third to start off as an antagonist, but caused the death of The Fairy Godmother later in the film. Nana was the fourth, as she hated Alex throughout the first two Madagascar films, but dragged off Makunga in the second film. The Terror was the fifth, as she tried to kill Puss, Kitty and Humpty, but crushed Jack & Jill. The Nightmares were the sixth, as they spread nightmares along with Pitch, but took him down at the end. * Mr. and Mrs. Tweedy's management on their chicken farm, as well as the chicken farm itself is somewhat equivalent with typical prisons (or rather super-maximum security) for humans in real life than normal real-life chicken farms for the following reasons: **Fences around Tweedy's family are covered with barbed wire in similar manner with real-life prisons. **It's said that all chickens must lay their eggs properly as well as never did any attempt to escape or punished via either locked within coal bin or death penalty via butchering. This is somewhat similar with real-life prisons where all inmates must obey the rules within the prison or receiving severe punishment. **Mr. Tweedy's job, along with his hounds in the movie are also comparable with security guards in real-life prison, while Mrs. Tweedy herself on the other hand, comparable with prison wardens. Gallery No chicken escapes.jpg|"NO CHICKEN ESCAPES FROM TWEEDY'S FARM!" Category:Characters Category:Chicken Run characters Category:Males Category:Villains Category:Antagonists Category:Henchmen Category:Husbands Category:Adults Category:Foolish Characters Category:Neutral Characters Category:Reformed characters Category:Anti-heroes Category:Chicken Run Category:Idiots Category:Anti-villains Category:Silly Characters Category:Crazy Characters Category:Elders